Doggy Senses
(Stop) AN EPISODE WILL NOW BEGIN (stop) 8:05 Superdawnfan (Chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) the final 7 had to steal something from chef's kitchen (chris) Bring it back to me and in this there were three winners Perry Beth Scarlett all got immunity much to the two female winners discontent (chris) Amy obliterated any and all of the alliances (chris) Except her own with Perry who wasn't too bright and slapped her she then blackmailed to cry out abuse if he didn't do as she wanted sending him right back to prison since he can do too much harm even here (Chris) Scott gave up on Eva scared of being a first target and eliminated her and Amy kicked scott out which by default made perry and amy the only alliance but Amy also has beth on her side (Chris) But at the end of all of it Eva couldn't take down amy no matter how much she wanted to and Amy was able to do everything Eva wanted to do in mere seconds and Amy made scott vote her off despite everyone else voting amy Eva was about to take the cell of shame but needed to rage and attacked Amy first making it so she's possibly to stay in jail (Chris) Who else will be locked up in a cell? find out now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (stop) 8:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *wakes up* Good morning, final five! 8:16 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Correction 6 you mean six (Scarlett) then again didn't expect you to know how to count 8:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh, oops. I had a dream that you were eliminated! 8:18 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) And I'm gonna guess you were like haha take that loser nyah nyah boo boo? You could never surpass my schemes (Scarlett) that it? (Gwen) Scarlett shut the fuck up 8:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No. You had a huge meltdown, and I just watched with satisfaction! 8:18 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) No need to be profane (Scarlett) Oh good for you Beth but as you know I am VERY calm 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You won't be when you get eliminated! 8:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you wish (Gwen) WILL BOTH OF YOU CRAM IT! (Amy) I'm gonna go out to eat breakfast you beth? 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Sure! 8:21 Superdawnfan (Perry) I'm so happy to not have to hear the two argue all night and now Amy is trying to use me by blackmail (Scott) I have an idea let's talk about it in the mess hall (Perry) Thank you Scott but I can take care of myself (Scott) Yeah that's why you have that AMY of all people controlling your every moce *move (Perry) NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU HEAR ME (Scott) EEP (Scott) Y-Ye-Ye-Yes I hear you (Perry) Good because if someone else does *pushes Scott against wall* You are dead* (Gwen) *goes to mess hall* (scarlett) *runs to mess hall* (amy) *Goes towards Mess hall* (perry) *walks to mess hall 8:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *follows Amy* So, did you want to talk to me, or what? 8:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) *falls down* I got it *goes clumsily walking tripping a lot along the way to mess hall* (Amy) Ah yes beth we need to talk strategy now that we're going to the final three beth 8:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We need to get rid of Scarlett as soon as we get the chance! 8:27 Superdawnfan (Amy) How so sure she's the biggest threat? 8:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) She is EVIL! 8:29 Superdawnfan (Amy) You sure you might be using that term loosely I know she bullies you but isn't scott the person who tried to kill someone 8:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Scott can go right after Scarlett, but I need her gone! 8:31 Superdawnfan (Perry) I say gwen has no enemies right now 8:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But I like Gwen! 8:33 Superdawnfan (Perry) but in a popularity contest wouldn't you win against anyone but gwen sometimes to win beth we need to make sacrifices not saying you can't stay friends but you need to understand that (Scott) *silently gives a thumps up to Perry while no one is looking* 8:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But either way, even if Gwen doesn't have any enemies, she doesn't have any allies either! 8:34 Superdawnfan (Perry) you clearly like her and what if the finale is a popularity contest 8:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm not saying I want to go to the finale with her, but what I am saying is that she's not really on anyone's side voting-wise, so she's not a threat! 8:36 Superdawnfan (Amy) but she's way more of a physical threat than Scott and Scarlett combined (Perry) and way smarter than Scott 8:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Gwen isn't as strong as Scott. But she is smarter. Either way, Scarlett and Scott should go first! 8:38 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Well scarlett beth how're you (Gwen) nice to see you two talking to someone besides each other for once and I couldn't hear wat you were saying but it's not some sass and insults as far as I know 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Is that all I am now? Just Scarlett's rival? 8:40 Superdawnfan (Gwen) That isn't what I meant! UGH I'M SO SICK OF ALL OF YOU I AT FIRST WASN'T TRYING TO BE MEAN BUT GUESS WHAT NO ONE LEFT HERE IS REALLY MY FRIEND AND GUESS WHAT I'M NOT SCARED TO STICK UP FOR MYSELF 8:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I was half-joking! We can still be friends, Gwen! 8:41 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I didn't wish to put molly under more pressure when she could be and now is confirmed to be dying (Gwen) I didn't complain to Bridgette because she's in a wheelchair obviously worse off (gwen) Cody would try to fix everything he couldn't but their gone now (Gwen) SCOTT YOU'RE A MURDER AND I WILL GET RID OF YOU I PROMISED BRIDGETTE! (Scott) Oh boohoo all I can say is no need to worry about the cripple anymore (Gwen) What's that supposed to mean? (Scott) Oh nothing (Gwen) AMY STOP PLAYING A VICTIM WHO MOCKS A DYING PERSON AND TO TOP IT OFF IT WAS SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT! (Gwen) it'd be ok if it was me and to my face I could take it but you took it out on a sweet innocent girl what kind of sociopath are you to feel no remorse (amy) *yawns* 8:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Gwen, calm down! Maybe now isn't the best time. 8:45 Superdawnfan (Gwen) PERRY YOU'RE A SADISTIC MAN WHO BELONGS IN JAIL AND DESERVES TIME OH SORRY YOU HEARD THE TRUTH! YOU CAN ACT LIKE YOU'D REDEEM YOURSELF ALL THE TIME BUT YOU STILL BULLIED THE WEAK AND DEFENSELESS (Gwen) AND BETH AND SCARLETT ALL YOU TWO EVER DO IS BICKER THAN TRY TO USE EVERY EXCUSE IN THE BOOK YES I HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE THE ONLY REASON I HAD A GOOD ONE BEFORE WAS THE PEOPLE I'M TRYING TO IMPRESS NOW SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES AND VICTIMS YOU EVIL PEOPLE 8:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) ... 8:47 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Ok I let it out don't think I'm not upset still though... (Scott) Oh you have the least of troubles at least you're still breathing Bridgette is sleeping with the fishes 8:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No thanks to you, Scott! 8:51 Superdawnfan (Scott) Thanks for pointing out bridge's mysterious disappearance isn't thanks to me Gwen's been making accusations a lot 8:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I was being sarcastic! 8:56 Superdawnfan (chris) TODAY'S CHALLENGE! (chris) You are all police mutts you must use your sense of smell to sniff out a clue in an investigation pick it up with your teeth and maul the criminal (chris) You must also walk on all fours today 8:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay! *gets down on all fours* (Beth) *Makes dog barking sounds, and pants like a dog* 8:58 Superdawnfan (Perry) this is humiliating *gets on all fours* (Scarlett) Wow you hybrid you really sound like you are part dog that might explain your hideous appearance 9:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) If that's how it works, then that must be why I heard a bunch of snake sounds from your bed! (Beth) Or maybe it was an ape sound. 9:01 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) then again if you were actually a dog you'd be an insult to dogs (Scarlett) EXCUSE ME 9:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You heard me, Harambe! (Beth) You're just as dead inside as he is! 9:03 Superdawnfan (chris) Anyways you guys are sniffing out a suspicious thought find the crime out find out the evidence pick it up with your teeth bring it back and then attack the criminal afterwards (gwen) *sighs* Bickering just as I suspected turns out when I spoke out my thoughts it meant nothing to you babies (perry) *starts sniffing* 9:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *acting like a dog, sniffing around, and panting* 9:09 Superdawnfan (Perry) I know that smell from anywhere *goes off on his own path while no one is looking* Hmmm where could it be (Perry) Where WOULD it be... 9:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *Starts digging a hole, and finds a shoe* Bark! Bark! 9:10 Superdawnfan (chris) Found something beth? 9:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *carries the shoe to Chris in her mouth and drops it by his feet* Bark! 9:12 Superdawnfan (chris) Not sure how this qualifies as evidence explain in english please 9:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *shrugs* Throw if for me and I'll go get it! 9:13 Superdawnfan (chris) Okkk *throws it* 9:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *Runs on all fours after it, grabs it, and brings it back* 9:16 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND SOMETHING BY ONLY SNIFFING IT OUT?! he does realize we're not actual trained hounds right?! then again he's crazy chris shouldn't put it past him (Perry) Cocaine crime possession but who took it where don't fail me now nose! 9:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) How do you know what cocaine smells like? (Beth) *conf* In retrospect, that was a dumb question. 9:19 Superdawnfan (Perry) had it but those aren't the only drugs and *sniffs* in usage (Scott) *sniffs* Eww what's that smell 9:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *sniffs* I feel... funny... 9:20 Superdawnfan (Perry) Eh you ate some glass and there is some alacholic beverage in shoe also dirt and *sniffs* corpse (Amy) What you can smell seems scary and that's good I guess 9:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I didn't eat glass! 9:21 Superdawnfan (Perry) Oh wrong sorry smelt something melted in mouth (Perry) whatever it isn't *sniffs* Normal but it's not what chris sent us out to get what is is HEY RANDOM INTERN BYSTANDER *attacks and bites him HARD* (Intern1) OW WTF (Perry) UNDER 18 *continues to attack until he pulls off Jacket* GOOD BOY! (Perry) looks like you're the one that's gonna get hit by pet owner chris *makes growling noises at him* Beth you ate some spilled supply *sniff sniff* (Amy) Wow he's good at challenges good to get me far! *conf* and even better to betray him *laughs maniacally* 9:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Spilled supply of what? 9:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *sniff sniff* Aw well I lost I guess it doesn't matter so long as you go soon **glares at beth* (Perry) Why do you think you felt funny? 9:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't know! That's why I'm asking! (Beth) And I'm not going anywhere, Scarlett! 9:27 Superdawnfan (Perry) you look young how old are you? (perry) might change the amount of the effect 9:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) 16 and a half! (beth) Well, actually, 16 and 3/4, plus two weeks. 9:28 Superdawnfan (Perry) Ok... Well that was more specific then I thougght (Perry) I can't believe I'm doing this so much loss of dignity *barks to catch chris's attention* (chris) Ooh boy what did you find (perry) *drops a pack of drugs in a bag and then growls at the intern* (chris) That wasn't what I wanted you to search for at all but real crime you get immunity 9:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Does it have to do with the shoe I found? 9:31 Superdawnfan (Chris) Good Perry (perry) *bites chris' hand* (Chris) OW (Perry) By the way I think beth accidentally had some that may have fell into the shoe (chris) Ah yes beth but you ate the evidence 9:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But I ate the chocolate! (Beth) It's all in the barbecue sauce! Give it to them! 9:33 Superdawnfan (chris) Give it to who? huh what Beth 9:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Chirs? Has your always been blondette? (bad grammar intentional) 9:34 Superdawnfan (chris) Now I have a new death victim I MEAN fired intern is decided (Chris) and someone take beth to the infirmary (gwen) I'll do it! *carries beth away* 9:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Don't take me out, Coach! I can still play! 9:37 Superdawnfan (stop) LATER THAT EVENING (stop) (Gwen) Ok Beth feeling better? 9:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Kinda woozy, but I can actually see straight. 9:39 Superdawnfan (gwen) Anyways Beth I think we need to get rid of scott tonigt *tonight 9:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What? We got to get Scarlett out! 9:40 Superdawnfan (gwen) he may have killed my best friend well second best friend but she may as well be after molly dies (Gwen) Eh I disagree by the way I'm guessing you now know what the issue was 9:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But everyone hates Scott! They'll get rid of him in no time! Scarlett is sneaky! She'll find ways to get far if we don't take care of her now while we have the chance! 9:42 Superdawnfan (Scott) I think gwen should go (Scott) Maybe we can make a deal beth if gwen goes now I'll take out scarlett (gwen) if scott goes now I'll take out scarlett (Scott) Be honest here beth you'll lose either one of our trust who is unlikely to go (gwen) Who's less likely to go is scott since he's so hated it's pretty obvious 9:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Fine, Gwen. I'll side with you, because I like you more than Scott, but Scarlett had better go! 9:45 Superdawnfan (stop) you may now vote (stop) (chris) Well we had a wide variety of votes today care to look? (Beth) I vote Scott (scott) *glares at beth* (gwen) I vote Scott for trying to MURDER bridgette 9:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *looks away* 9:46 Superdawnfan (scott) Uh oh (Scott) GWEN! Gwen gwen gwen gwen gwen! there's no one I hate more except maybe amy but there's no way she's going at this point and all she is is an extra vote for me (gwen) Wow thanks scott (scott) your welcome (gwen) once again sarcasm (Scarlett) I vote gwen just in case she has the least enemies here plus I made a deal Bethy is going down! but next time for now gwen! (Scarlett) Wow you only reveal the votes when it makes me seem to be mean to beth chris! coincidence? I think not 9:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Chris doesn't have to try to make you look mean to me! (Beth) You do that PLENTY yourself! 9:51 Superdawnfan (Perry) Gwen duh! (amy) Scott only because I feel bad for Rick still I'm determined to win this is a game after all (scarlett) WHAT ME?! I would never! *faking* 9:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're bad at lying. 9:51 Superdawnfan (chris) Wel after revealing the votes it's a tie would anyone like to change their vote? (amy) I will I vote gwen! 9:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No, Amy! Don't do it! (Beth) I'll vote for whoever you want next! 9:52 Superdawnfan (amy) Only for my team! (amy) *conf* Better to look like a hero now than never (chris) too late beth she already switched! 9:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Aw, sorry Gwen. 9:53 Superdawnfan (gwen) But but but.... NONE OF YOU DESERVE IT I guess I'll root you to win beth but now I need to go won't miss a single person. Never expected to be here never wanted to and all my friends are gone anyways *walks out with just a sigh but not too disappointed* 9:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Poor Gwen. (Beth) *conf* I do feel bad for Gwen. She was the nicest one left. I can't say I didn't try my best to help her though! At least she'll get to share a cell with Cody! 9:55 Superdawnfan (perry) *conf* So I voted gwen anyways I only did it for one reason scott let me in on a plan to destroy amy first I'll need to betray my own member beth which I admittingly do feel bad for but I just need to take that villain amy out and make it seem like an accident (chris) SO THAT WAS THE END OF IT Who'll get high ranks in the compeition (Chris) Who'll fall off their leash and go feral (chris) and will they STAY LOYAL to each other or keep different promises to people they shouldn't be dealing with all to be found out next time (chris) ON TOTAL (Chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)